Apariencias
by danalia
Summary: Una gran producción necesita de los mejores actores y profesionales para triunfar, pero ¿Ellos conseguirán trabajar en conjunto sin que se generen problemas?... Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP): Lista 10, Numeros 3 7 y 5. Protagonistas: Ren y Sho. Tema: Asesinatos. Tiempo: Presente.
1. Lo haré

_Veamos que hará nuestro querido Ren ante la situación que se le está por presentar y cómo le responderá Sho._

_Cursiva: Narración y pensamientos._

Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP): Lista 10, Numero 5. Protagonistas: Ren y Sho. Tema: Asesinatos. Tiempo: Presente.

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Yoshiki Nakamura. Por su parte, la historia es de mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Apariencias**

Lo haré

—No lo haré.

—Eh?... ¿De qué hablas, Ren? Sabes que está oportunidad no sé repetirá. Estamos hablando de una de las producciones más esperadas. La adaptación de libro "Apariencias" y será dirigida por una de las más destacadas directoras americanas; Dalia.

—No tengo tiempo, acabamos de terminar con las grabaciones del drama. Pronto tendremos entrevistas e invitaciones a programas.

—Por favor, Ren. No creerás que me tragare una excusa como esa ¿verdad?... El más grande actor y adicto al trabajo rechazando una propuesta como esa, es imposible. Es por el coprotagonista ¿No?

—No tengo por qué trabajar con él —_Con todos los actores que existen… ¿Por qué él? Ni siquiera sabe actuar _—No voy a estar enseñando a un novato actuación.

—Eso dices, pero jamás te ha molestado ayudar a Kyoko.

—Eso es completamente diferente.

—Bueno, eso es verdad. No podemos comparar a Kyoko con Fuwa Sho, pero no tienes por qué exagerar. Aún no se ha confirmado que haya aceptado el trabajo.

—Seguramente rechazara un gran papel que podría aumentar su popularidad.

—Sé que es muy poco probable, no tienes por qué decirlo así… Veo que no tiene caso intentar convencerte. Le avisare a los productores y advertiré a Kyoko-chan que debe tener cuidado con Fuwa, ya que tu no estaras…

—¿Mogami-san?...

—¿No lo sabes?... Kyoko hará el papel de Riko —_Pero ese papel es el más importante y es sumamente complejo, Riko toma la forma del ideal de mujer, dependiendo de con quien se encuentre puede ser fría o dulce, amable o antipática, salvaje o romántica. Se esconde tras una máscara para ocultar sus crímenes y juega con Mahiro y Yukio. Aprovecha que ellos son los policías encargados de encontrarla y los seduce para manipularlos, haciendo que se peleen por ella y entorpeciendo la investigación en su contra… Pero, tratándose de Kyoko, no me extrañaría que consiguiera hacer el papel. El problema es que Fuwa acepte ser Yukio, porque si eso pasa…_

—…

—¿Te sorprendí? A mí también me tomo desprevenido. Sawara dijo que a Kyoko no le agradaba la idea de trabajar con Fuwa, pero le había dicho que aceptaría cualquier trabajo… "Si soy una profesional, debo actuar como tal" dijo. Ella es realmente impredecible, no creí que haría algo así…

—Lo hare.

—Eh?... ¿Qué?

—Haré el papel de Mahiro…

* * *

—¿Estás completamente seguro de esto, Sho?

—Sí.

—Pero es un papel muy difícil… Es uno de los protagonistas, tiene muchas escenas y tú aún eres un novato en la actuación.

—Ya lo sé, Shouko-san. Por lo mismo, debo hacerlo… Así le mostraré a todos que yo también puedo actuar y de paso, verán que soy mucho mejor que es Tsuruga Ren.

—Pero es muy riesgoso. Si no consigues interpretar bien el papel, podría afectar tu carrera musical.

—No digas estupideces, eso jamás pasará.

—Entiendo que no quieras que Ren trabaje con Kyoko, pero deberías ser más consiente de las consecuencias que puede traerte. Tienes que ser más profesional.

—¡Yo soy profesional y no me importa con quien trabaje esa mujer! —_Después de todo, lo único que Kyoko guarda, es odio por mí… No hay forma de que ese maldito actor consiga entrar en su corazón. No importa que escenas hagan, ella jamás se interesara en él de esa forma… ¿Verdad?_

—Lo que digas… Pero sigue sin parecerme una buena idea.

—No importa que digas, ya tome una decisión… Haré el papel de Matsumoto Yukio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aquí empezamos… ¿Quién sabe que pueda pasar?

El próximo capítulo estará cuando consiga plata para cargar mi internet prepago. Cosa que podría ocurrir mañana o en un año… XD

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	2. Presentación

Nos leemos, Dalia.

_Nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten…_

_Cursiva: Narración y pensamientos._

Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP): Lista 10, Numero 5. Protagonistas: Ren y Sho. Tema: Asesinatos. Tiempo: Presente.

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Yoshiki Nakamura. Por su parte, la historia es de mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Apariencias**

Presentación

—Es un placer conocerlos a todos personalmente, mi nombre es Dalia Miller y soy la directora. Empecemos por lo principal; Apariencias es una novela de misterio publicada hace un año que fue record de ventas. Por lo cual, se acordó su adaptación a la pantalla grande. Tsugawa Mahiro y Matsumoto Yukio son los personajes principales, dos jefes de policía; Mahiro de Tokio y Yukio de Kioto. La historia empieza cuando ocurre el asesinato de Oda Yui, novia de Mahiro. Él va en busca del culpable, quien se convierte en asesino en serie llegando hasta Kioto, en donde Yukio comienza su investigación. Eventualmente, ambos se unen para encontrar al culpable. Lo que no se imaginan, es que a quien buscan estuvo con ellos todo el tiempo. Takano Riko es una mujer promedio que no destaca a primera vista, pero en el fondo es una mujer sumamente trabajadora que oculta un pasado muy duro. Ella intento una y otra vez evolucionar en el ámbito profesional. Sin embargo, jamás consiguió mantener un trabajo por mucho tiempo. Tiene muchas capacidades, pero al no tener estudios, le fue muy difícil conseguir empleo y, al obtenerlo, era rápidamente remplazada por alguien con contactos, títulos o belleza. Finalmente, ella decide que conseguirá llegar a la cima de una de las empresas más prestigiosas; TGP, sin importar lo que deba hacer. Llegando a matar a todos quienes se interponen en su camino… Esta es nuestra base para trabajar. Tsuruga Ren, Fuwa Sho y Mogami Kyoko, siendo los encargados de los personajes principales; quiero que pongan todo para hacer de esta, la mejor película.

—Será un placer trabajar con usted, directora.

—Igualmente, Tsuruga.

—No habrá problema, haré un Matsumoto Yukio que ni siquiera imaginan.

—Ya veo, esperare con ansias poder verlo en acción, Fuwa.

—No se ilusione demasiado Miller-san, él acostumbra decepcionar a las personas.

—Eh?... Mogami, estoy segura de que Fuwa está consiente que es un papel importante y sabrá manejarlo.

—Por supuesto, soy un profesional.

—Aun así, lo mejor será apoyarlo. Después de todo, no está muy familiarizado con el mundo de la actuación —_Solo es un novato que cree que interpretar un papel en un video musical es lo mismo que hacerlo en una película._

—No hay por qué preocuparse, lo ayudaremos en todo lo que necesite. Cualquier duda solo debe decírmelo, que para eso soy la directora… Sin embargo, si no consigue interpretar el papel, habrá que buscar a alguien más que pueda hacerlo.

—Eh?... —_Ella es más estricta de lo que parece, supongo que tendré que interpretar a Yukio lo mejor posible._

—Miller-san, es una buena directora.

—Gracias, pero es muy pronto para decir eso… Mogami ¿podrías hacerme el favor de llamarme por mi nombre?

—Eh?... pero…

—Realmente el llamarse por el apellido es algo a lo que no me acostumbro.

—Ya veo, supongo que puedo hacerlo… Dalia.

—Bien, porque para la próxima semana se me habrán olvidado sus apellidos. Asique no se sorprendan cuando los llame por su nombre… Ahora quiero que aprovechen el tiempo que tendrán estos días para que cuando comencemos a rodar, ya estén dentro del personaje.

—Entendido…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Les gusto la trama de la película?... A mí me gustaría verla terminada.

El próximo capítulo estará cuando consiga plata para cargar mi internet prepago. Cosa que podría ocurrir mañana o en un año… XD (Aunque tiene que estar antes del 2 de septiembre)

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	3. Créelo

_Nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten…_

_Cursiva: Narración y pensamientos._

Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP): Lista 10, Numero 5. Protagonistas: Ren y Sho. Tema: Asesinatos. Tiempo: Presente.

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Yoshiki Nakamura. Por su parte, la historia es de mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Apariencias**

Créelo

_Soy Matsumoto Yukio, soy Yukio, soy Yukio… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… No entendiendo de qué demonios hablaba la directora. Ya no puedo seguir haciendo tiempo, tendré que hacer la maldita escena como sea. Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, habría faltado hoy…_

-Flash back-

-¿Estás listo Sho? –_Pregunto Shouko apareciendo frente a la puerta._

-Sí, solo revisaba las escenas que grabaremos hoy.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Hoy comenzaran las escenas con ese tipo.

-Ya veo, asique finalmente Mahiro y Yukio se unirán para encontrar al asesino. Debes concentrarte, aunque tengas que trabajar con Tsuruga-san.

-Ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo. Además, aunque ellos deciden trabajar juntos para descubrir quién es el culpable de las muertes, no es como si se llevaran bien.

-Ciertamente… Mahiro es serio y responsable, siempre sigue las reglas, mientras que Yukio, aunque se interesa mucho en hacer bien su trabajo, es más despreocupado y acostumbra engañar criminales para encarcelarlos, lo que hace que él y Mahiro tengan muchas discusiones. Si lo piensas bien, parece como si la directora los conociera muy bien, les dio el papel perfecto a cada uno.

-Seguramente supuso que sería mejor que alguien más joven hiciera a Yukio.

-También pudo ser eso… Pero Sho ¿estás seguro de que no tendrás problemas con las escenas?

-¡Te dijo que voy a estar bien!... –_Eso espero…_

* * *

-Sho, ya te lo dije. Mahiro está preocupado de que Yukio haga algo peligroso y alerte al asesino de que se están acercando haciendo que se escape. Entonces Yukio debe hacerle entender que sino hacen algo pronto, no tendrán más opciones para encontrar al culpable… Necesitas más energía para hacer esta escena ¿Entiendes, Sho?

-Sí. Lo lamento, está vez lo hare bien.

-Ahora tendremos un receso de 30 minutos. Aprovéchalos para concentrarte en la escena.

-Sí, directora… -_Demonios ¿Qué hago?..._

-No te preocupes, es normal que un novato tenga problemas con este tipo de escenas –_Dijo ese maldito con esa horrorosa sonrisa. No perderé Tsuruga, No perderé, ya lo verás…_

_Tengo que olvidar que Mahiro es ese tipo… Es Tsugawa Mahiro y Matsumoto Yukio eso es todo… _

-Sho, es hora… ¿Estás listo?

-Eh?... Ah, sí –_Creo…_

* * *

-No, no, no… Esto definitivamente no está bien.

-Lo siento, directora… Realmente me cuesta trabajar con ese… con Tsuruga.

-No es extraño que haya complicaciones entre los actores, pero parte del trabajo es dejar eso fuera del set de filmación. Has hecho un buen trabajo y creo que puedes seguir con él. Sin embargo, jamás conseguirás concentrarte sino te conviertes completamente en Yukio.

-¿Convertirme en Yukio? –_Pregunte confundido._

-Al actuar, creas a un personaje y para que ese personaje viva por sí mismo, debes creer en lo que haces. Que eres un policía, que persigues a un asesino, que tienes que lidiar con otro policía que no te deja trabajar como siempre lo haces y, sobre todo, que eres Matsumoto Yukio… Créelo y no importara con quien, donde, ni cuando debas haces una escena…

-Fin flash back-

_Fue un buen discurso, pero no sirve de nada si no lo entiendo… Espera, creerlo… eso, puedo hacerlo…_

-Escena 87, toma 19… ¡Acción!

-No puedes solo ir y hablar con ellos, son criminales –_Dijo Mahiro, impidiéndome el paso._

-Ellos saben sobre todo lo que pasa en la ciudad, deben tener aunque sea una pista de quien es el asesino.

-¿Y crees que te lo diran?

-Anoche mis hombre detuvieron a un grupo de traficantes, ellos confirmaron que obtuvieron la droga de los Dragones negros. Podemos ocupar eso…

-Chantajear a una banda de traficantes y ladrones. Seguro que resultara muy bien –_Comento con un marcado tono de sarcasmo._

-Es mejor que quedarse aquí sin hacer nada y solo esperar a que mate a alguien más.

-No hay nada más que hacer, debemos seguir los procedimientos. Además, eso dragones podrían estar involucrados en las muertes o ser cómplices.

-Claro que no, no son tan tontos como para asesinar.

-Pero lo suficiente como para traficar.

-Entonces ¿Eso es todo?... Después de que asesino a tu novia ¿No harás nada para encontrarlo?... Ahora entiendo, como ella ya está muerta, no importa quien pueda morir ahora ¿Verdad?... o acaso ¿Ella no te importaba realmente?

-…Cállate –_Murmuro._

-Asique es eso… ¡Tu jamás la quisiste y por eso no te importo que muriera!

-¡CÁLLATE!...

-Como quieras… Quédate y has todo el papeleo que tengas acumulado, yo iré a trabajar y atrapare a ese maldito asesino…

-Corten… Perfecto, es todo por hoy. No vemos mañana temprano y que alguien vaya a buscar Sho y le explique que la escena termino, antes de que termine golpeado por alguna banda...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Prorroga… Que viva, que viva, que viva. Gracias a la prorroga que se me concedió, tengo un mes más (hasta Octubre) para escribir las locuras que rondan por mi cabeza.

El próximo capítulo estará cuando consiga plata para cargar mi internet prepago. Cosa que podría ocurrir mañana o en un año… XD

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	4. Improvisación

_Nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten…_

_Cursiva: Narración y pensamientos._

Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP): Lista 10, Numero 5. Protagonistas: Ren y Sho. Tema: Asesinatos. Tiempo: Presente.

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Yoshiki Nakamura. Por su parte, la historia es de mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Apariencias**

Improvisación

_Finalmente llegamos a las escenas finales… Llegue a pensar que no conseguiría soportar por tanto tiempo a Fuwa, pero ya estamos en la última semana de grabaciones. Después de todo, ese tipo no lo ha hecho tan mal, aunque todavía queda el mayor reto de un actor… Improvisación._

-Flash back-

—Todos se habrán dado cuenta que en el final del guion falta cierta información… ¿Verdad? —_Cuestiono la directora durante la reunión de planificación._

—Sí… Al darme cuenta pensé que tal vez tendríamos que improvisar —_Conteste recordando cuando termine de leer el guion y le pregunte a ella sobre la falta de detalles y diálogos. La directora solo dijo que lo explicaría a todos en su momento, ya que yo no fui ni el primero, ni el último en notar el hecho._

—Pues estas en lo correcto, Ren… Sé que ninguno de ustedes ha leído el libro y eso es bueno. Las últimas escenas son sumamente intrigantes y la forma en la que se resuelve el caso del asesino en serie es grandiosa, por eso quiero que cuando lo interpreten estén en las mismas condiciones en la que se encuentran sus personajes y actúen de acuerdo a ello. Aunque todos saben que la culpable es Riko, no saben de qué forma lo descubren Mahiro y Yukio. Es por ello que solo se plantea la situación y las condiciones psicológicas de los personajes en el final del guion.

—Sera difícil, pero el resultado será mucho mejor —_Comento Kyoko después de escuchar atentamente._

—Ese es el objetivo, Kyoko y estoy segura de que no tendrán problemas para conseguirlo. Tú ya lo has hecho al interpretar a Natsu ¿No?

—Así es… Para que las escenas de agresiones fueran lo más realista posible.

—Bien, entonces no hay más que discutir… La próxima semana será la última, prepárense…

-Fin flash back-

_Este es un problema… Principalmente para mí. Las escenas más importantes pueden variar mucho dependiendo de lo que hagamos y, sobre todo, dependen de lo que haga Yukio. Es la pieza clave y Fuwa lo sabe. El hecho que sea él, quien tenga tanta influencia en el desarrollo de la historia, es suficientemente molesto como para tener que preocuparme por que un error suyo me afecte al interpretar a Mahiro._

_Kyoko conoce muy bien el comportamiento de Riko, por lo que sabe que debe hacer. Lo último que grabamos fue cuando Yukio consigue información de que Riko está involucrada con los asesinatos y al investigarlo se da cuenta de cuanto beneficiaron esas muertes a esa mujer. El problema es que deberá convencer a Mahiro de que se aleje de ella. Riko estará esperando esto y le reclamara a Mahiro que Yukio la estuvo buscando y acosando, así pondrá a Mahiro de su parte… ¿Cómo podrá Yukio convencer a Mahiro? O, más bien ¿Debe hacerlo? Ellos jamás se llevaron muy bien y Fuwa solo tiene el contexto y la situación emocional del personaje como base para hacer las escenas. Podría decirle y al ver que Mahiro no le hace caso, vigilar a Riko por su cuenta… ¿Qué clase de final tendrá esta película?..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Último capítulo: ¿Qué ocurrirá al finalizar con la película? ¿Qué final piensan que tendrá?

El próximo capítulo estará cuando consiga plata para cargar mi internet prepago. Cosa que podría ocurrir mañana o en un año… XD

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	5. Descenlace

_Último capítulo, espero que lo disfruten…_

_Cursiva: Narración y pensamientos._

Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP): Lista 10, Numero 5. Protagonistas: Ren y Sho. Tema: Asesinatos. Tiempo: Presente.

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Yoshiki Nakamura. Por su parte, la historia es de mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Apariencias**

Desenlace

—Riko, vine lo más rápido que pude ¿Qué ocurrió? —_Cuestiono Mahiro al llegar a la casa de Takano Riko._

—Mahiro… No sabes cuento me cuesta decirte esto, pero debo hacerlo. Yukio ha estado acosándome desde hace un par de semanas.

—¿Qué?... Eso no es posible.

—Sé que es difícil de creer, es por eso y porque ustedes son compañeros que no te lo conté antes. Pensé que él solo estaba confundido y lo dejaría, pero ahora ha empeorado. Me ha seguido, se queda afuera de mi casa y está comenzando a preocuparme que pueda hacer algo más.

—… Tranquila —_La calmo al ver su expresión de inquietud. Sin embargo, aún le costaba creer que Yukio hiciera algo así _—Yo me encargare de todo, él no te volverá a molestar.

—Gracias, Mahiro…

—¡ALEJATE DE ELLA, MAHIRO! —_Grito Yukio entrando a la casa por la fuerza._

—¿Qué haces aquí? No puedes entrar de esa forma a las casas de las demás personas.

—¡ESO NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA!... Solo aléjate de ella, es peligrosa.

—¿Peligrosa?... ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Ella es la asesina que estamos buscando.

—Eh?... Y-Yo jamás mataría a nadie —_Reclamo la mujer, aferrándose a Mahiro._

—¿Te volviste loco?... —_Entonces, Matsumoto Mahiro recordó lo que Riko había dicho hace unos momentos y comenzó a creer que era cierto _—Ya veo, estás celoso y quieres separarme de ella ¿No?

—¿Q-Qué…? ¿Por qué haría algo así?

—Ella ya me conto que la has estado acosando, pero no creas que permitiré que sigas haciéndolo.

—¿De qué estás…? Déjame adivinar, ella te lo acaba de contar ¿Verdad?

—Ah?...

—Ella debe saber que la descubrí y te dijo eso para ponerte en mi contra.

—Claro que no… N-No hay forma de que yo hiciera eso —_La mujer se lanzó a llorar ante ambos policías provocando la molestia de Mahiro._

—¡Ya fue suficiente! Sal de aquí ahora mismo o yo te sacare.

—¡¿Qué?! No me digas que vas a creerle solo por unas lágrimas falsas.

—¡QUE TE LARGUES!

—Como quieras, pero pensé que querías encontrar a quien mato a tu novia y pensé que eras más objetivo ¿O no te has dado cuenta de lo conveniente que las muertes han sido para ella? —_Soltó Yukio al salir del lugar._

—No te preocupes Riko, él no volverá a acercarse a ti…

—¡CORTEN…! Buen trabajo, ahora prepárense para la última escena —_Indico la directora. En este punto ya sé perfectamente como terminara la película. Me sorprende que Fuwa lo haya hecho tan bien, supongo que ha estado muy ocupado practicando._

—Ren, parece ser que estas de buen humos hoy —_Dijo mi manager sorprendiéndome._

—¿Tú crees, Yashiro-san?

—Normalmente en este momento estarías muy molesto por que Fuwa no haya tenido problemas improvisando. Sin embargo, estas muy sonriente y más amable de lo usual —_Al mirarlo a los ojos supe a donde quería llegar, aunque no puedo decir que él esté equivocado _—Es por Kyoko-chan ¿Verdaaad?... Fuwa tuvo que entrar en un curso rápido de improvisación para hacer estás escenas, por lo que solo ha tenido tiempo de grabar y nada más. No ha podido acercarse ni un poco a Kyoko, mientras que tú has almorzado con ella muchas veces he, incluso la fuiste a dejar a su casa en algunas ocasiones… Quién sabe que pudo haber pasado.

—No digas tonterías. Es normal que comamos juntos ya que somos compañeros de trabajo y las veces que la fui a dejar teníamos trabajo hasta tarde ya que eran escenas nocturnas. No es como si fuera a dejar que ella se fuera por su cuenta a altas horas de la noche.

—Eso es cierto, pero no puedes negar que lo hayas disfrutado o que te encante que el cantante no se acerque a ella.

—Debo arreglarme para la escena final. Con permiso, Yashiro-san.

—Claro, claro… Cambiaste de tema, pero aun así no lo negaste jejeje…

* * *

_Yukio sigue a Riko para encontrar pruebas de su culpabilidad, pero no se da cuenta de que es una trampa y termina siendo rodeado por un grupo de criminales contratado por Riko. Aunque ellos son muy numerosos, Yukio consigue enfrentarlos y derrotarlos, pero en un descuido, uno de ellos le quita el arma y se la entrega a la mujer. Ella apunta a Yukio y, finalmente, se muestra tal cual es…_

—Jajaja… ¿De verdad creíste que no me daría cuenta de que me seguias? Que imbécil.

—Asique realmente fuiste tú a la que estuvimos buscando todo este tiempo.

—Exacto… Todos los que se interponen en mi camino deben morir y ¿Quién pensaría que la dulce e inocente Takano Riko haría algo así?

—No puedo negar eso, pero aun así pagaras por lo que has hecho.

—Lo dudo... Después de todo ¿Que podría decir un cadáver? —_En ese momento, la puerta de la fabrica a la que Yukio siguió a Riko, exploto repentinamente provocando la sorpresa de la mujer._

_—_Arréstenla... —_Ordeno Mahiro a sus compañeros que obedecieron con rapidez._

_—_Espera... Mahiro ¿Qué haces? —_Le reclamo Riko._

—No intentes engañarme otra vez. Todo lo que dijiste fue grabado, asique tenemos las pruebas necesarias para encerrarte por más tiempo del que vivirás —_Después de que Yukio culpara a Riko por los asesinatos, Mahiro revisó los casos uno por uno y se percato de lo beneficioso que fueron esas muertes para aquella mujer. Conociendo a Yukio, que acostumbra hacer todo sin pensar en un plan, decidió seguirlo para tenderle una trampa a la culpable. Ella fue encarcelada, mientras Mahiro y Yukio regresaban a hacer su trabajo por separado. Sin embargo, cada cierto tiempo se juntaban para discutir sobre algún caso o solo para tomarse unas cervezas juntos._

_Fin_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Así termina este fic, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Por si acaso... Esta centrado en la trama de la película (Para no terminar dándole protagonismo a Kyoko inconscientemente).

Nos leemos, Dalia.


End file.
